Dear Son
by claudia1
Summary: father and son exchange letters


Disclaimers: There not mine and they never will be

Prologue

If you ever look up at the night sky, you will most probably be able to make out the taleon mothership. It is an imposing sight. The mothership is considered by a lot of people to be the home of mankind's saviours. The privileged few its is the home of a alien race that want to keep us under there collective thumb. Taleons are not as we see them to be. They are not mankind's saviours; they are just the beginning of the end.

Dear son

Those two little words are something I thought I would never have the courage to write down. I have known about your existence since the hospital when a perfect match was found to donate the two pints of blood. It was in that gift of life that I discovered I had you. It is not something I allow myself to say out loud. You may ask why, I don't tell my family, I have none left. When the Taleons arrived I gave up my family to serve them. At the time I saw it as the right thing to do. Now I think differently.

The event that changed my mind about the Taleons was Boone. It wasn't just him, but his death as well. I witnessed Zo'or kill Boone. I was hidden in the shadows at the time. Zo'or killed Boone because he had discovered part of the truth, that Boones CVI was different from others. Boone would never have seen his death coming. He was loyal to the Taleons even after they killed his wife. Whether Boone is actually alive who knows. He managed to escape that much I am sure of. Another event that has changed my mind and that is Liam Kincade. He is da'ans protector since boon died. Kincade is different from all other protectors. He is fully human and not an implant. There is something about kincade; I just cannot put my finger on it at the moment.

Why am I still protecting the talons? It serves my needs. It helps my do a bit for mankind. It allows me to wash away my sins. I still do not agree with the resistance. They are more for humans. If humans gained complete control of earth again we would not be able to untie as race. It is something which mankind will never be able to do.

My son, I know you are older than you appear to be. I have my suspicions about who you really are. There is a part of me that knows what you are, but logic discounts it straight away. I will continue to search for you my son. Until the day we meet.

Dad

Sandoval carefully folded up the letter and placed it in an envelope. And wrote across the top son. He then placed the letter on his desk, locked his office and went home. He knew that when he got back the letter would be gone and just maybe another one would be in its place.

The next morning…

Sandoval opened the door to his office and went inside, carefully closing the door behind him. He went to the desk and sat down. It was then that he noticed the envelope on the desk. He picked up the envelope and opened it.

Dad

I am well looked after. The people that look after me have shown me the joys of baseball and ice hockey, but I like ice hockey better. You were right I am not quite as old as I look. There are so many things that I have to ask you, but there is never enough time. I have seen you and your not what I expected. I look a lot more like my mother's side of the family. As for what I look like I can't tell you. When we finally meet you will understand why. As for your sins dada my mum once told me "If you forgive yourself then your sins will be forgiven". Do your really believe what you say though. Before I finish this letter I have one more thing I must tell you, I am always closer than I appear to be.

Sandoval folded up the letter and placed it underneath his shirt, were he knew it would be safe.

"Security was they're anyone in my office last night," demanded sandoval form the volunteer he had just called.

"No sir it was all quite," answered the man.

"Forget that comment volunteer," said sandoval as he ended the communication. It was going to be a lot harder to find his son than he thought it would be. One day my son we will be together.


End file.
